Modern telecommunications systems are operated in connection with sophisticated computer networks and typically include Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) architecture. These telecommunications systems provide numerous advanced services to the customer in a fast, efficient, and largely transparent manner. Data associated with the subscription, implementation and provision of an advanced service to a subscriber is typically stored in or associated with a service package application (SPA) that is stored or associated with a network element such as a service control point (SCP). An SPA also may be referred to as a telecommunications application or application. As noted, generally an advanced service and other telecommunication services are provided to a calling line through the operation of an SPA.
In the process of developing and supporting advanced services, the checking, testing and trouble-shooting of these advanced services is critical to ensure proper operation. Methods and systems for checking, testing, trouble-shooting or otherwise obtaining test information regarding an advanced service in a telecommunications system are disclosed in the commonly assigned patent application, Malik et al., "Method and system to obtain test information regarding an advanced service in a telecommunications system" and filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 10, 1997, as Ser. No. 08/967,071. Malik et al. is incorporated herein by reference. A general description Malik et al. is provided below, and this general description is followed by a general discussion of the points not addressed by Malik et al.
General Description of Malik et al.
Generally stated, Malik et al. discloses a method and system applied in connection with a communication that is received in the telecommunications system and that is associated with identification information including a test indicator such as a test calling line number. Based on the identification information, the processing of the communication is paused while call processing instructions are obtained with respect to the application of an advanced service to the communication. In the course of obtaining the call processing instructions, the test indicator is recognized. For example, a service package application (SPA) may be predisposed to recognize the test indicator in the identification information.
In Malik et al., in response to the recognition of the test indicator, test information is obtained with respect to the advanced service to be applied to the communication. Alternatively, in response to the recognition of the test indicator, an exchange of information may be conducted with the calling party with respect to the determination of type or types of test information that may be obtained. For example, an announcement may be played to the communication announcing the plurality of types of test information, and a signal may be received from the communication with the signal indicating the type of test information that is to be obtained. The test information is associated with the communication. For example, the test information may be substituted for the test indicator in the identification information associated with the communication.
In Malik et al., after association of the test information with the communication, the processing of the communication then is resumed pursuant to the call processing instructions so that the advanced service is applied to the communication. In particular, the communication is routed with the test information through the telecommunications network. By this method and system, test information with respect to the advanced service applied to the communication is obtained based on the recognition of the test indicator associated with the communication. The test information may be displayed or otherwise obtained at the terminating unit or its connected devices where the communication is terminated.
Points Not Addressed By Malik et al.
Malik et al. discloses methods and systems for testing, trouble-shooting or otherwise obtaining test information regarding an advanced service in a telecommunications system. It would be useful to apply these methods and systems to more general circumstances. A limitation of Malik et al. is that the test information that generally may be obtained relates to the advanced service which is applied to the communication. It would be advantageous to be able to choose an advanced service or other application and to obtain, extract and/or deliver data relating to that choice without necessarily having the advanced service applied to the communication. It also would be advantageous to be able to choose an advanced service or other application and to change the data that is associated with that application in a convenient manner.
As also explained above, the subject matter of Malik et al. provides that test information is obtained in response to the recognition of the test indicator such as the test calling line number. Thus, a limitation of Malik et al. is that the communication is associated with a test indicator in order for test information to be obtained and processed in association with the communication. In some cases, it may be desirable to obtain data such as test information, but without the necessity of having a test indicator associated with the communication. For example, a test indicator may be a test calling line such that a communication that seeks test information is placed from the test calling line. The test calling line may be a special line and generally unavailable except to service personnel Therefore, it would be advantageous to a subscriber and others to be able to make a call to obtain data but without the call including a test indicator in association therewith. In other words, it would be advantageous for a service representative to be able to make a call from any telephone or other telecommunications unit and to conduct a check or test of a service package application (SPA).
As further explained above, the subject matter of Malik et al. provides for the transmittal of the test information in association with the communication so as to apply the advanced service to the communication and to route the communication with the test information through the telecommunications network. Thus, a limitation of Malik et al. is that the communication may be routed pursuant to the advanced service that is applied to the communication. Nonetheless, it is desirable to obtain information or data and to select a delivery option for that data other than the delivery that may occur as a result of the application of an advanced service to the communication or other routing of the communication. In other words, it is desirable to be able to choose the terminating connection of a communication so that data may be delivered to that chosen terminating connection.
In conclusion, Malik et al. discloses methods and systems for obtaining a certain type of data, i.e., test information associated with the application of an advanced service to a communication as it is processed in a telecommunications system. But Malik et al. has limitations such as being operative generally to obtain test information relating to the advanced service which is being applied to the communication, such as requiring a test indicator in order for the test information to be obtained, and such as the communication being limited to routing pursuant to the advanced service applied to the communication.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that obtains data and transmits the data in a call processing message associated with a call in a telecommunications system.
In particular, there is a need for a method and system that obtains data relating to a chosen advanced service or other application without having to have the advanced service applied to the communication that is used to obtain the data.
More particularly, there is a need for a method and system that allows a subscriber and others to be able to make a call to obtain data but without the call including a test indicator in association therewith.
Yet even more particularly, there is a need for a method and system that allows a user to choose the terminating connection of a communication so that data may be delivered to that chosen terminating connection.